fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Goudlokje en de drie beren
Hieronder een zelfverzonnen versie van Goudlokje en de drie beren. Goudlokje en de drie beren Dit beroemde sprookje is, in tegenstelling tot wat velen denken, totaal niet geschikt om te lezen. Het is niet te geloven hoeveel het veranderd is de afgelopen tijd. Dat dekselse Goudlokje, dat plundert en vandalenstreken uithaalt. Als het aan mij lag zat ze allang in de gevangenis. Het was een mooie warme dag bij de Familie Beer. Vader Beer, Moeder Beer en Baby Beer zaten aan de tafel. En O, wat een mooie ontbijttafel! Toast, eieren met spek, croissants en vers fruitsap. En het allerbelangrijkste: een grote ketel met lekker warme havermoutpap. Vader Beer nam een hap. 'Oeioeioei!' loeide hij, terwijl de stoom uit zijn oren liep. 'Wat is die pap heet! Die moet nog afkoelen. Kom mee, we lopen nog even door het bos. Want zo'n ochtendwandeling kan deugd doen. En het brengt de stoelgang goed op gang.' Geen haar op Moeder Beers hoofd dat eraan dacht te weigeren. Zo vroeg in de ochtend kon ze maar beter blij zijn dat haar man op zijn best was. En dan zetten ze nog geen stap op straat, of Goudlokje, dat kreng, passeerde het huis. Met haar duivelse oogjes keek ze door het raam naar binnen. Ze nam een grote stok en sloeg op het raam. Bang! Bang! Bang! En daar lag het raam, dat net zo mooi was schoongemaakt, aan diggelen. Hoe zou je zelf zijn, als je zoveel moeite doet een raam proper te maken, en dan slaat zo'n meid het aan scherven! Maar wacht! Wat deed ze nu? Ze kwam het huis binnen, keek er rond en zag het ontbijt op de tafel. Meteen green ze een lepel en ongevraagd begon ze pap te schrokken! Zoveel moeite om een ontbijt te maken, en dan eet een ander het op. Hoe zou je zelf zijn? Maar wacht, dat was nog niet het ergste. Natuurlijk had de Familie Beer veel liefde en zorg voor het huis. Mooie meubels, een mooi groen tapijt en een grote kast. Maar het allermooiste in het huis was, ach, een kinderstoeltje. Zeer antiek en waardevol, en van veel betekenis voor de Familie Beer. Maar Goudlokje had schijt aan antiek. Kon het haar schelen wat er stond? Nee, helaas! Daar ging ze floeps op dat arme stoeltje zitten. In één keer lag het aan splinters. Een lief meisje zou zeggen: 'O sorry, het was niet mijn bedoeling.' Goudlokje niet! Al vloekend en stampend riep ze: 'Wat een stomme stoel!' En daarbij zei ze een heel vies woord. Indien je het nog nooit gehoord hebt, ik benijd je. Als je nu nog niet in tranen bent uitgebarsten: het werd nog erger. Ging ze nu nog niet weg? Had je gedacht, Goudlokje niet! Nee, het spijt me zeer. Ze begon moe te worden. Ze ging de bedden testen. O, weer een ramp! Brave kinderen weten dat je niet met je schoenen in bed slaapt. Nou, denk maar niet dat Goudlokje daar om maalde. Haar schoenen zaten vol stof, modder en smeer. En ook iets wat een hond had laten vallen. Raam aan diggelen, ontbijt weg, je favoriete stoel aan splinters en je schone bed vol troep. Hoe zou je zelf zijn? Baby Beer dacht er het volgende over: 'O papa, mama. Wie zoiets doet, moet toch naar de gevangenis?' Waarop Moeder Beer zei: 'Kleine meisjes gaan nooit naar de gevangenis.' Daarop begon Baby Beer te wenen. 'Ik wil mijn pap eten. Het is niet eerlijk!' Dus zei Vader Beer: 'Je pap ligt boven op het bed. Je zult zien, hij zit in de maag van een juffrouw. Die moet je er dus ook maar bij opeten.' thumb|170px Categorie:Sprookjes van Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Verhalen